percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Mr.oboe77/The Demigod Home
This story isnt even close to being done but I'll add more when my computer gets back. Right now I'm only limited to a Laptop Chapter 1 New Recruits It’s been a long and rough journey, for all Demigods. Especially Percy Jackson and his friends. They’ve rebuilt camp and are getting ready for new comers, but with new comers, come new surprises, and with new surprises come a new threat. But whatever awaits them on their long journey, they’ll be in for the ride of their lives. Camp training had just begun, when Chiron, had called Percy, Annabeth, and Grover. “Darn it! I was hoping we’d actually make it through, capture the flag today.” Percy said in an upset voice. “Oh man, you gotta learn that’s just to much to hope for.” Grover joked. “Come on guys, it might be important.” Annabeth said trying to get their attention. “That’s what you said last time, before we figured out we were the best team to clean the toilets.” Percy said under his breath, but it was loud enough for them all to here it. “Ha ha ha very funny.” Annabeth said in a sarcastic voice. “I know, bu…” Percy was interrupted, “Hey look, it’s Thalia!” Annabeth said in excitement. “Hey Guys!” Thalia said giving Annabeth a hug. “What are you doing here?” Annabeth asked. “Well Lady Artemis decided I needed some time off, of course I’m sure that Chiron pulled some strings.” Thalia explained as she turned to look at Chiron. “Well, I wanted to see my favorite daughter of Zeus, and I have a mission for you all.” Chiron explained. The area was quiet. Annabeth and Percy looked down, and Thalia looked worried, along with Grover who had to look away. “Don’t worry, it’s just a recruiting mission, there are 3 new demigods who have no way how to get here, or let alone know we exist.” Chiron said as he put his hand on Grover’s shoulder. “So, where are these demigods?” Annabeth asked. “Well, there are two in Michigan and one in Nevada.” Chiron answered. “ Okay then, Annabeth and I will get the two in Michigan. And Grover and Percy will get the one in Nevada.” Thalia planned. “I will accompany Annabeth and you, Thalia, It’s not because I don’t think you can handle it, it’s because I’ve heard of teachers that are truly monsters. More than you can imagine.” Chiron decided. Thalia looked and shook her head. They were off. Percy, Grover, Annabeth, and Thalia followed Chiron out to a field, where they spotted very new, black sports cars. Annabeth quickly ran to the car and got in the drivers seat. “Ready to go?” Annabeth asked in an excited voice, as she took off her ball cap. “Oh Annabeth, one of these days.” Chiron, said as he laughed and shook his head. Grover and Percy were already pulling out of the camp and off to L.A. Chiron and Thalia took there time walking to the Car. Annabeth honked the horn impatiently. “Oh, cool it, we’re coming!” Thalia shouted in a loud but sarcastic voice. As soon as the car door shut, Annabeth floored it. “Whoa, s-slow d-d-dow-n.” Thalia fought to get the words out as she was thrown to the seat. “Don’t worry, I’ll have us there in no time.” Annabeth said as she made it on the road. Now she had slowed down and were driving the speed limit. The radio was playing Ke$ha’s Tik Tok. Category:Blog posts